Thalia Jackson
by EraVandenBosch
Summary: Annabeth and Percy get married and have a kid named Thalia and she falls in love with Luke's son.
1. The beginning

After 17 years of being a known half-blood to the world of the Olympians Percival Jackson had grown up. Living in a condominium by the Empire State Building so to keep in contact with his uncle Zeus but also by the water to keep in contact with his father Poseidon, Percy was quite content living with his wife and children. He had married his old friend Annabeth Chase and had three children with her. Sally, his first daughter was 17, Grover his son was 16 and Thalia was 14. They had named their children after their friends and Percy's mother. However, this story isn't about Percy, this story is about the youngest, Thalia.

Thalia was the one child who was pure mix of her parents. While Grover appeared to be more like his mom and Sally was a spitting image of her father, young Thalia had her mother's curly blond hair and love of architecture but she had inherited her father's sea green eyes, special connection to water, beaches, and his stubbornness. And as a teenager the stubbornness was becoming more pronounced. She, like her siblings was a promising demigod; she excelled in sword fighting because with her mother's intelligence she could skilfully manoeuvre around her opponents. Nevertheless, she had one major weakness. She, like her father, cared very much about her friends. She would think it was the height of dishonesty to mistrust her friends. It led to her being screwed over by the many people that acted like her friend and then using her. But she still trusted people. Finally, one day, after failing a test because a "friend" had asked the answers to 1-20 (the test was out of 23) Grover asked her "how do you expect for mom, dad or anyone else to respect you if you're such a pushover! Sometimes I don't even want to admit I know you, let alone acknowledge you as my sister!" it was a huge verbal slap across the face but Thalia needed it. After that, she only trusted her loyal friends, the ones that had not betrayed her at all but had been her friend for a while. Of course, she still trusted people she didn't know excessively, too much for her parent's liking. And one day that trusting adolescent would have troubles caused by the last person that her parents would want her to meet.

Thalia was going to the high school Percy had attended when he was in high school (Goode, read book 4). She was good in many of her active subjects, but not in the ones that had a lot of concentration. (Duh) and there was one boy that caught her attention quickly like any other normal girl. Ryan. He was a towering 6 feet high with slightly shaggy, blond hair and he had piercing blue eyes. All the girls had asked him out but he had never gone out with any of them. Thalia figured out why one day. It was too dangerous. He was a demigod. Thalia had also figured that he wasn't a child of a god but his mother/father was. She wasn't sure which god but she had narrowed it down to a few. She looked at what he was good at. He was the star of the track team, (Hermes) he was very attractive AND he knew it, (Aphrodite) and he had amazing accuracy and probably would with a bow and arrow. (Apollo) many times, Thalia had tried to talk to him but he always had a huge group of friends around him. She had also questioned her parents about their friends of the past to see if anyone matched his description at all. She never told her parents why she wanted to know about their friends because she always got a negative answer. They always looked briefly at each other and became very solemn. They both tried to pass it off as nothing but finally she had enough.

When she went to camp half-blood that summer she had given up on asking her parents about anything instead she just marched up to Chiron and said, "My parents have a skeleton in their closet, mind telling me about it?" Chiron just laughed; he was used to this brief attitude from Thalia. Like Percy and Annabeth, she got to the point very quickly. "Yes your parents do have a few skeletons but which one would you like to know about?" "A boy." she quickly answered, "blonde, blue eyes and my mom had a closer relationship to him than my dad did." she just figured this out at her most recent attempt for knowledge. (Both her parents had been distracted when she asked. Her mom started to mutter quietly but then her dad told her "once again, nobody." he'd always gotten angry over the subject while her mother got sadder.) "Oh" Chiron stammered out. "Ok Thalia, this boy was very good friends with your mother and your namesake, Thalia, Zeus's daughter, the Hunter. The boy was a son of Hermes and he was a very nice boy. Then he started to go wrong and in the end he ended up causing your parents much pain and almost made it so that they resented each other so much that they would have never gotten married." "Who was this boy and why would he do such horrible things?" after Chiron had explained in detail what this mysterious boy had done. "Well the thing is you have probably read about this boy. We have painted a mural on the outside of the Hermes cabin to remember what he did, no matter how bad it was, we want people to remember the pain. His name was Luke. I have heard you talk to some of your friends about this boy Ryan and he is most definitely Luke's son. I advise you to stay away from him because of your parentage. Please Thalia; promise me you will stay away from him." "I promise" she sighed. But behind her back, she had her fingers crossed.


	2. More about Ryan

Later on that day in Philadelphia, Ryan Castellan (son of Luke) was packing to go to Camp Half-Blood. He was a demi-god and he was sick of his parents telling him that he would be the next great leader of the world. His mother, Saria a beautiful brunette with big green eyes, was a daughter of Aphrodite and one of the few who still supported Luke and Kronos. He was tired of being one of the few demigods in the USA who didn't get to train at Camp Half-Blood. He went to a training facility in Canada, which always cost a lot in travel because of the plane trips and equipment being sent over.

However, this summer would be different; this year he was going to run away from home and meet all the people that he should have been friends with for many years. "Are you that excited for going over the border that you're packing a week before you have to?" Luke had come in and he was the last person in the world Ryan wanted to see. "I guess I am packing for camp. I can't wait to see the people, the scenery, and everything!" he responded while knowing that it wasn't Camp Planetarium's (the camp was named after the gods known as Jupiter, Mars etc.) facilities he would be seeing. "I'm glad that you're excited about this camp Ryan! Isn't it so much better than the other options we had for you?" he just meant camp half-blood and one in Russia that was year-round. "I guess, I think I'm going to start on my homework now." once Luke had closed the door, Ryan picked up his backpack, jumped out the window and ran over to the bus station on the next block. He was off to his new home.

When he arrived after taking 3 buses and a taxi, Ryan was exhausted. He couldn't wait to pass the pine tree that had once held the spirit of a young girl and talk to Chiron. He was slightly worried that they had placed a charm on the border that kept any relative of Luke away but he had no trouble passing the Golden Fleece.

When he reached the Big House, he sat down on the porch and thought about what he would say. He was the son of the man who tried to take over this camp for Christ's sake! He didn't deserve to be here but he knew he would make it worthwhile if they let him stay. He didn't know when thoughts turned into dreams but when he awoke, it was because he was dreaming he was being trampled in a stampede of bulls. It was actually Chiron but he didn't know that yet. "I'm sorry young man… you're not from this camp are you?" Chiron said cautiously because Ryan's face was too familiar for him not to notice; this was the young man that he had just warned Thalia about staying away from not 24 hours ago.

"Please sir, let me stay at this camp and train until I'm ready to defend this camp against people like my father who try to betray the world they grew up in!" Chiron didn't know what to say; he already liked the boy because he seemed honest and willing but… "Young man, I just don't know what to do. You seem nice enough but because of what your father did, I'm not sure we could keep you. Dionysus was even supposed to put a charm on the border to make sure no relative of Luke ever got in. Either he didn't do it, he didn't do a good one or the power of your hatred towards what your father did is so strong then it broke the charm. On that happy note, you can stay but you will be living in the Big House with me so that I make sure you are telling the truth."

Ryan was happier than he had been in his whole life. He was going to a camp he actually liked, he was talking to people that even though his father messed up his life, they still liked him. He wasn't learning about Venus, Jupiter, Diana and all the other people in Roman "mythology" as mortals put it; but he was learning about the people like Hermes, Zeus and most importantly he thought, Athena and Poseidon. He trained a lot and he mastered the climbing wall very quickly. He had as many friends and as many girls fawning over him as he did at school but he was only interested in the one he couldn't talk to. That was another of Chiron's rules; he and Thalia were forbidden to talk to each other while they were at camp simply because it could be a problem.

Thousands of miles away… Luke was pissed and planning how to get back his son and then do what he had failed to before: overthrow the Olympians.


	3. Things get better

**I need to thank percabeth777 because she gave me the idea for this chapter! Your idea could be used to, just R&R :-D**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she had heard that Ryan had come to Camp Half-Blood, Thalia was ecstatic. But alas, she heard it from Chiron so he had also taken the opportunity to forbid her from talking to him. It was a very dangerous circumstance that they were already in so he took every precaution to make sure they never spoke to each other. He even moved the Poseidon table away from where Ryan sat at the Hermes table. Even though Chiron made sure that he took every precaution to keep the two away from each other, the Fates always have a funny way of twisting things around.

During a game of capture the flag, Poseidon and Hermes were against each other. Thalia was running to try to capture the flag and then out of nowhere, a hellhound (like the one that attacked Percy in the first book) started chasing her. She wasn't aware of this until it was too late; she heard the sound of the hellhound right as she paused to catch her breath. When she turned around it was half a metre away but there was somebody else nearby. Ryan had been assigned defence because even though he was likable, everyone was still slightly afraid of him because of Luke; he had seen Thalia being chased by the hellhound and he sprinted after her. He got there at the perfect moment. As he slashed the creature with nemiernieku (his sword which translated meant rebel, it was the first he made at Camp Half-Blood) and in an instant it had disintegrated. "Uh… thanks. You really didn't have to help me though, I could have called upon the river." Thalia stammered out. It was true of course but she was surprised that she said it. She also couldn't believe it; this guy was even better looking up close! Blushing, Ryan replied "I know but you didn't seem to know that it was there and I didn't really want you to… you know… get hurt." it was hard for Ryan to talk to girls that he actually thought was pretty; he had no problem talking to the girls that, yes were pretty, but he didn't really think that he would date them. (Like the girls in Aphrodite cabin) After a while of talking to each other, the two heard the cheers, groans and shouts that signalled that one team had gotten their opposing team's flag. Ryan and Thalia rushed off to see who had come out victoriously and they decided on the same story if anyone asked. They were having a sword fight. Thalia didn't expect to see Ryan again, no matter how much she wanted to, but as I said before, the Fates have a funny way of twisting things.

It was three in the morning when Thalia heard a tapping on her door. She wasn't even sure if it was anything threatening/important but she picked up her sword (udens, which meant controlled water, her mother and father combined) and went to the door. Relief surged through her when she saw it was Ryan, but the she blushed, all she was wearing was a pair of sweatpants and an old waterland t-shirt. (Also, book 1) "Can we talk? I just came now because, you know, we're kind of forbidden to see each other." while she was flattered, all Thalia could think about was how she looked. "if you give me 10 minutes I'll be right out in some warmer clothes, okay?" she used the fact that it was a slightly chilly night outside as a reason to make herself look presentable. Ryan obliged and when Thalia came out again she was wearing, black skinny jeans, red tank top, and a leather half jacket. She had also taken the time to re-apply her makeup. The two went to the docks beside the lake and started to get to know each other. Around 3:30, they started getting into heavy topics. Finally, around 8:30, the two were interrupted by the sound of a satyr approaching. But there were a few words Ryan had spoken to her that Thalia would never ever forget in her life.

They had been talking about the problems they had at home. Thalia had blurted out the time Grover had trashed her about her passive nature to people. (Chapter 1) Ryan had reassured her that it wasn't her fault she was born a person of trust. Many people just couldn't help themselves from being a person that could have a heart. His hand had been touching hers for about a half hour. What he had said that caught her attention was: "My father always said this one thing to my mother and now that I've met you it makes sense to me. The thing is while we were talking, I looked up at the stars and I started to match a star to every reason that I thought you are perfect for me or why I am starting to fall in love with you. It was working perfectly until I ran out of stars." it was so romantic and it got her attention. But his was right before the satyr had come along. They thought it was a normal satyr but actually, hiding in the bushes long enough to hear the line Ryan gave Thalia, was the person who would report this to Chiron, Percy and Annabeth. It was Grover.

**I need to thank percabeth4ever because she gave me the idea for this chapter! Your idea could be used to, just R&R :-D**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she had heard that Ryan had come to Camp Half-Blood, Thalia was ecstatic. But alas, she heard it from Chiron so he had also taken the opportunity to forbid her from talking to him. It was a very dangerous circumstance that they were already in so he took every precaution to make sure they never spoke to each other. He even moved the Poseidon table away from where Ryan sat at the Hermes table. Even though Chiron made sure that he took every precaution to keep the two away from each other, the Fates always have a funny way of twisting things around.

During a game of capture the flag, Poseidon and Hermes were against each other. Thalia was running to try to capture the flag and then out of nowhere, a hellhound (like the one that attacked Percy in the first book) started chasing her. She wasn't aware of this until it was too late; she heard the sound of the hellhound right as she paused to catch her breath. When she turned around it was half a metre away but there was somebody else nearby. Ryan had been assigned defence because even though he was likable, everyone was still slightly afraid of him because of Luke; he had seen Thalia being chased by the hellhound and he sprinted after her. He got there at the perfect moment. As he slashed the creature with nemiernieku (his sword which translated meant rebel, it was the first he made at Camp Half-Blood) and in an instant it had disintegrated. "Uh… thanks. You really didn't have to help me though, I could have called upon the river." Thalia stammered out. It was true of course but she was surprised that she said it. She also couldn't believe it; this guy was even better looking up close! Blushing, Ryan replied "I know but you didn't seem to know that it was there and I didn't really want you to… you know… get hurt." it was hard for Ryan to talk to girls that he actually thought was pretty; he had no problem talking to the girls that, yes were pretty, but he didn't really think that he would date them. (Like the girls in Aphrodite cabin) After a while of talking to each other, the two heard the cheers, groans and shouts that signalled that one team had gotten their opposing team's flag. Ryan and Thalia rushed off to see who had come out victoriously and they decided on the same story if anyone asked. They were having a sword fight. Thalia didn't expect to see Ryan again, no matter how much she wanted to, but like I said before, the Fates have a funny way of twisting things.

It was three in the morning when Thalia heard a tapping on her door. She wasn't even sure if it was anything threatening/important but she picked up her sword (udens, which meant controlled water, her mother and father combined) and went to the door. Relief surged through her when she saw it was Ryan, but the she blushed, all she was wearing was a pair of sweatpants and an old waterland t-shirt. (also book 1) "can we talk? I just came now because, you know, we're kind of forbidden to see each other." while she was flattered, all Thalia could think about was how she looked. "if you give me 10 minutes I'll be right out in some warmer clothes, okay?" she used the fact that it was a slightly chilly night outside as a reason to make herself look presentable. Ryan obliged and when Thalia came out again she was wearing, black skinny jeans, red tank top, and a leather half jacket. She had also taken the time to re-apply her makeup. The two went to the docks beside the lake and started to get to know each other. Around 3:30 they started getting into really heavy topics. Finally around 8:30, the two were interrupted by the sound of a satyr approaching. But there were a few words Ryan had spoken to her that Thalia would never ever forget in her life.

They had been talking about the problems they had at home. Thalia had blurt out the time Grover had trashed her about her passive nature to people. (chapter 1) Ryan had reassured her that it wasn't her fault she was born a person of trust. Many people just couldn't help themselves from being a person that could have a heart. His hand had been touching hers for about a half hour. What he had said that caught her attention was: "My father always said this one thing to my mother and now that I've met you it makes sense to me. The thing is while we were talking, I looked up at the stars and I started to match a star to every reason that I thought you are perfect for me or why I am starting to fall in love with you. It was working perfectly until I ran out of stars." it was so romantic and it got her attention. But his was right before the satyr had come along. They thought it was a normal satyr but actually, hiding in the bushes long enough to hear the line Ryan gave Thalia, was the person who would report this to Chiron, Percy and Annabeth. It was Grover.


	4. Quest time!

**Please guys, R&R but when you do, give out some ideas. I don't have many right now so this chapter might suck a bit lawl. If you want something, tell me and I will probably write it in. (98% positive) Thanks! :-D**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Thalia and Ryan started to find more and more reasons to see each other. They had trouble seeing each other during the night because Grover had alerted Chiron and Chiron had put some wood nymphs in charge of the grounds during the later hours. But they did manage it because in a way, Thalia was in charge of herself. Grover and Sally had stopped coming to camp because they were safer than other demigods but Thalia loved it there. So Thalia could "order" the Poseidon cabin to have the same workouts, lessons and breaks as Ryan. Chiron was getting normal reports of their on-goings that were around other people and he was getting sick of hearing about it. Finally he got some good news. He approached Thalia at lunch. "Thalia, if you would accept it, we will be sending you on a quest that could take a while." Chiron thought it was wonderful because she would leave Ryan behind and her parents could stop sending Iris-messages that just made them yell at him.

When Thalia approached the Oracle, she was nervous about what it would say. You could never expect what it was going to say because the task would probably be dangerous. She stood in front of it and waited.

Five ways the journey make,

Five ways the hearts will break,

Bravest hearts will stay strong,

But their love might not live on,

Up to the North you will go,

Then down the river you will flow,

Valleys, seas and scary lands,

From the biggest fruit to the neighbouring land.

Look out for the sixth problem.

The picture that was talking to Thalia was her parents, Chiron and some blonde man around the same age of her parents. She guessed it was Luke because the scene was a battle field and he was standing away from the others. Thalia started speculating what the Oracle said when she went downstairs and out of the Big House. She needed to bring four others and they would all get into trouble. But what disturbed her the most was the part about love. If that was the case, should she bring Ryan along if it put their… she didn't know what to call it yet; (relationship?) in jeopardy. She knew who the other three she wanted to bring; she had some very strong friends that couldn't be "broken" easily. There was Byron Stoll (Travis Stoll finally settled down.) who, like her father, had a way with weapons. There was also Nina Underwood (Grover and Juniper) who was the perfect person with nature. (she was half a tree) And her final decided companion was Hecate DiAngelo (somehow Nico, I'll explain in another chapter) she was named after the Greek goddess of death and she would definitely be helpful but Thalia wasn't sure how yet. The only problem was Ryan. Yes or no?

She had made her decision. Thalia was positive about it. The obvious answer was she would take him and they would deal with whatever happened during the quest. The less obvious answer was the right thing. Leave Ryan behind, make everyone happy and make sure that the two did not break up or ruin their friendship. Whatever she did, somebody would not be happy. So she decided to leave him behind, keep many people safe and happy and bring somebody else. She didn't know who yet but she knew it would be strong. As she approached Ryan, the sadness in her eyes gave her decision away. He would miss her so much and he would think of her all the time. She began to speak.

"Ryan, I have to tell you something. During my quest, it said that there would be a lot of danger and I don't want to risk a life. So I have to leave you behind.

**Please guys, R&R but when you do, give out some ideas. I don't have many right now so this chapter might suck a bit lawl. If you want something, tell me and I will probably write it in. (98% positive) Thanks! :-D**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Thalia and Ryan started to find more and more reasons to see each other. They had trouble seeing each other during the night because Grover had alerted Chiron and Chiron had put some wood nymphs in charge of the grounds during the later hours. But they did manage it because in a way, Thalia was in charge of herself. Grover and Sally had stopped coming to camp because they were safer than other demigods but Thalia loved it there. So Thalia could "order" the Poseidon cabin to have the same workouts, lessons and breaks as Ryan. Chiron was getting normal reports of their on-goings that were around other people and he was getting sick of hearing about it. Finally he got some good news. He approached Thalia at lunch. "Thalia, if you would accept it, we will be sending you on a quest that could take a while." Chiron thought it was wonderful because she would leave Ryan behind and her parents could stop sending Iris-messages that just made them yell at him.

When Thalia approached the Oracle, she was nervous about what it would say. You could never expect what it was going to say because the task would probably be dangerous. She stood in front of it and waited.

Five ways the journey make,

Five ways the hearts will break,

Bravest hearts will stay strong,

But their love might not live on,

Up to the North you will go,

Then down the river you will flow,

Valleys, seas and scary lands,

From the biggest fruit to the neighbouring land.

Look out for the sixth problem.

The picture that was talking to Thalia was her parents, Chiron and some blonde man around the same age of her parents. She guessed it was Luke because the scene was a battle field and he was standing away from the others. Thalia started speculating what the Oracle said when she went downstairs and out of the Big House. She needed to bring four others and they would all get into trouble. But what disturbed her the most was the part about love. If that was the case, should she bring Ryan along if it put their… she didn't know what to call it yet; (relationship?) in jeopardy. She knew who the other three she wanted to bring; she had some very strong friends that couldn't be "broken" easily. There was Byron Stoll (Travis Stoll finally settled down.) who, like her father, had a way with weapons. There was also Nina Underwood (Grover and Juniper) who was the perfect person with nature. (she was half a tree) And her final decided companion was Hecate DiAngelo (somehow Nico, I'll explain in another chapter) she was named after the Greek goddess of death and she would definitely be helpful but Thalia wasn't sure how yet. The only problem was Ryan. Yes or no?

She had made her decision. Thalia was positive about it. The obvious answer was she would take him and they would deal with whatever happened during the quest. The less obvious answer was the right thing. Leave Ryan behind, make everyone happy and make sure that the two did not break up or ruin their friendship. Whatever she did, somebody would not be happy. So she decided to leave him behind, keep many people safe and happy and bring somebody else. She didn't know who yet but she knew it would be strong. As she approached Ryan, the sadness in her eyes gave her decision away. He would miss her so much and he would think of her all the time. She began to speak.

"Ryan, I have to tell you something. During my quest, it said that there would be a lot of danger and I don't want to risk a life. So I have to leave you behind.


	5. Alot of boring talk lol :

**Thanks guys, mostly percabeth777 again for the ideas. I've been getting writers block with this story lately so there probably won't be another update in a while but still R&R so that I can get ideas flowing. :-D**

"No." Ryan had no other ideas on what to say. He needed to go on this quest but he didn't know how to put it into words. "Thalia, I don't know why, but I need to be there. I can protect you way better than Byron, (he snorted, Byron wasn't great at swordplay) can. I mean, Hecate, ya she can call upon the man _**way **_downstairs and all but that won't really be helpful when she's not paying attention." he had a point. "w-well Ryan, it would be better for everyone if you stayed behind." at that time, Tyson came along. He had been helping out at camp every once and a while during the summer when he had nothing to do in Poseidon's underwater castle. "Well Ryan. You may have some bad blood inside, but you are pure of heart. You're almost as great as peanut butter! (book 3 that was one of my favourite parts) and Chiron didn't tell you this. You are part of quest to. If you don't believe me, go see scary one upstairs." (only the Oracle not the scary one in the sky)

As Ryan approached the Oracle, he thought to himself: why am I doing this? I already know where I should be and who with. He walked slowly up to her and asked "What should I do?" usually, the Oracle had a whole show going when predicting. This time all it said was "GO!" it freaked Ryan out more than it should have, like, it was one word. But he had heard of the things the Oracle had said to other people; given them warnings, told them they would be betrayed, even their own deaths! But this was so simplistic, maybe he was only there because they needed five people with the group. Maybe he was getting killed off early on. Or he would give up. But he didn't want to; he wanted to be with his friends, especially Thalia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok gang! I can't think of anyone else to come on the journey with us. All I know is that we are going to start by heading off to the Rocky Mountains in Canada. The prophecy says neighbouring lands, mountains and North; so I did some research and that makes the most sense. Anyway, who would you guys like to take with you? And no Nina, we can not take your boyfriend." Thalia was at a loss about who to take. She knew in her heart that Ryan would be the best option, but she didn't want him to go. Letting her friend risk his life was too much for the adolescent to handle. "Why is it we can't take Ryan again?" Thalia assumed it was Byron being stupid. "**Because I don't want to."** she wanted to yell. "Why not? I'm capable of taking care of myself and others!" Thalia looked up in surprise, it had been Ryan the first time. She hadn't tricked herself into thinking it was him. "Look Taurus, (he called her that for 2 reasons. 1. She was a Taurus; born April 24 and 2. She was definitely as stubborn as one.) I have to go on this quest. I spoke to Tyson and the Oracle, they both said I have to go. Plus we all know I am best suited for this job. So can I come or do I have to follow you guys everywhere you go?" he really didn't leave any argument on the matter. "Fine! Get killed! See if I care!" Thalia snapped. Secretly, she was kind of happy that Ryan was going but she masked her happiness with bitchiness.

As they started their journey, Thalia was worried about Zeus; they were flying in a plane and technically, she wasn't supposed to be on one because of who her father was. But it was an uneventful flight so she started guessing which "heart" would "break" first. She narrowed down what could happen and who was the strongest and it came down to herself. Of course her companions wouldn't let her give up quickly, but they would leave her behind if she became a huge burden. And she wouldn't blame them. Weakness could ruin the whole quest. They made it to Canada safely so most of her worrying was useless.

"Ok guys! If we want to make it up the mountain quickly then we can figure out what we're looking for." Chiron told me that we have to find something or someone. We will be meeting a relative of Nina. Just your like great uncle or something, no big deal. He'll tell us the specifics of our journey, and then we'll actually know what we're doing. Then I'm guessing that we take a river downstream and we will end up in New York, or in other words the Big Apple, eventually. So we'll head off! Oh and when we get to the steep parts, I've packed a long coil of rope that we'll tie around our waists. Let's go!"

As they started to trek up the Rocky Mountains, the five had no idea that they were being watched, and plotted against. As Luke glared at the group, he realized that his son, Ryan Castellan, his own flesh and blood was the sappy looking boy that was staring at the blonde girl like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Rage boiled up inside him. All Luke had planned to do was send the ordinary, mortal Grizzly Bear after them and watch them squirm. But as soon as Luke saw his son walking along with the Titan-Traitors, he knew there was something more drastic needed and fast, he didn't know what he would do… but somebody would die a horribly bloody painful death, and that would be Thalia Jackson.

**R&R! If you want these updates to be more frequent, there is a little button on the bottom of the screen that says **_**Review **_**press it and write. :-D**


End file.
